Heart-Clover-Joker No kuni no Alice Galore
by I love creepy things
Summary: This will be a collection of author notes, one shots, maybe role play scenes and unfinished chapters that all deal with HNKNA. I am making this "story" to also cut down the number of Author notes that fill my stories and to let my readers know what's going on with me. Rated T jst to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

So since the "Collection Pack" is for everything, and as such doesn't get much attention, I decided to make a "story" solely for Heart no Kuni no Alice stuff. As the summary says this will be for One shots, author notes and unfinished works and other related things. I am horribly sorry for not updating anything in a while. Not here, at least. In the last month I managed to update 3 of my Vampire Knight stories on my other account; one of which went over 4,000 words ^^. Anyways, I hope this "story" will help people know what I am up to and I haven't "abandoned" the fandom. Quite the opposite, actually; I'm still working on the game but I'll explain that later. For now I'll post something below so this "story" won't get reported for being a author note on the first chapter. I'll also be moving all my HNKNA related things from "The Collection Pack" here. The chapter for this was posted but this is for people who didn't realize it. This is the role play version of Broken Altercations

* * *

Alana waiting for Jackie sitting on her bed. She left her door only slightly opened so Jackie would find her easier. As she waited Alana frowned and thought about what happened between her and Black... or the Warden, as she had always known him as. She couldn't exactly remember when they revealed their color based names or if they even had them when first meeting with them. Sighing sadly, the girl leaned backwards so her legs were dangling over the side and her back was on the bed. Black, he seemed so... hurt, betrayed and angry when Alana told him she was leaving for a while. He even basically threatened to lock her up again

"What the hell ...," she muttered. I'm feeling sympathy for that guy? Who murdered my friends?

"Alana?" Jackie's voice called as she searched the prison. Where is she? I thought he said she would be here.

"Hm." Jackie simply hummed, not caring to even think of a proper response to him. Black just likes to bark a lot. I know he won't actually hurt me because I'm the one that comes and fixes up the jail whenever he wrecks it. Jackie trotted passed a crack opened door, searching for the right room. I wonder where it is.

"Jackie." Alana's voice called through the crack. She glanced back spying Alana sitting on the bed, tense as she leaned forward.

"Jackie, you can come in. The door us unlocked and open." Alana called, sitting up in her bed as she noticed someone behind the door. She knew it couldn't be Black or White because they usually come in without warning. "What do you think? Not bad, huh? I even have my own bathroom." She grinned and pointed to a door next to her desk

Jackie looked around the room, impressed with Joker's hospitality. "Not bad. I can see why you hesitate to leave." Jackie chuckled, leaning on the bed. These are some nice springs too. Not squeaky at all. She curiously went over to the bathroom, taking a look inside the not top of the line but still beautiful interior. Interesting.

Alana chuckled lightly and continued to lounge on her bed. On her pillow was a stuffed lion, one of the few kinder things White had done for her in the past. "It is a pretty cosy room but neither Joker really knows what privacy is. They usually come in whenever they want." She said with a light sigh. "Anyways, how did it go with White? I hope you did better than I did"

Jackie's smile fell despite her cheeks staying up, a deadened look crossing her eye. " ... it was fine."

"Well... mine could have gone better. Black caught me trying to eat one of the hard candies and scared me. I almost chocked on the candy, where as he was trying to lock me up again and then just stared at me. Once I got the candy out of my throat I basically told Black I was leaving for a while. He... he didn't take it too well. At first he was acting as if i was joking or something before realizing I was serious." She sighed deeply and grabbed for the stuffed lion. "I don't even know why I'm feeling guilty."

"Don't be. You NEED a breath of air every now and then," Jackie huffed, feeling not one bit sorry for Black, "or else you're going to turn into a hermit that burns to a crisp in the light of day."

Alana chuckled lightly again and hugged the lion to her chest. "Yes, I know. I'd love to explore this world a little more. Because I can't go home, without something bad happening to my family, this place is my home now. I should get to know the area and such." She smiled brightly and slid off her bed. "Now I don't actually have a lot of stuff to pack. in fact I only have this outfit and the one I was kidnapped on... which are my pajamas." She sweat dropped a bit at the thought of her cute, but slightly childlike pajamas

"Yeah? Well we can get you new ones. Gowland will pay for it." Jackie offered with a smile. He still owes me for nearly blowing my head off last weak when Blood grabbed me and threw me in the line of fire.

"Cool. Does this world even sell casual clothing for girls? I've noticed that a lot of women where dresses here. I've also noticed it's almost as if I am back in time, and not just in a different world. Maybe the 1930-1940's" Alana thought out loud after remembering all the things she had seen

"Yeah but there's a clothing store that's slightly more modern. I'm just glad they have tank tops and cargo pants." Jackie chuckled. Took me a while to find it but I'm thrilled that I have it now.

"Neat. I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl myself." Alana grinned and walked over to her dresser. It was mostly filled with bath things due to the lack of clothes.

Jackie simply sat and waited, watching as Alana collected her stuff. I'm glad she's relatively safe here but Joker messed with her head a bit. I can already tell that she's not 100% here. Feeling sorry for the Warden ... although I can see why she would. He's almost as bad as a hermit as Julius is. Jackie sighed, remembering Black slipping and saying 'my Alana'. It's none of my business as to what their relationship status is. But ... since White and Black are technically the same person, does that mean White has the hots for her too?

"hmm?" Alana hummed as she turned around to notice a thoughtful Jackie. "Jackie, is everything alright?" She asked, walking over to get a closer look at her face. "Jackie?" She asked again before a slow grin spreed over her face. "Wow, you're so spaced out I bet you're thinking of a boy." She said teasingly

Jackie glanced up, a faint touch of pink on her face. C*** I've been caught. "Am not. I'm just thinking of the suspensions on the catapult toss." She stubbornly huffs.

"Eh, if you say so." Alana shrugged and smugly grinned. She broke into a soft rounds of laughter and flopped back down on the bed. "By the way... I'm going to need something to pack my things into." She embarrassingly said as the subjected changed. She wouldn't continue bugging Jackie as it wasn't her business.

"We could use a pillow case." Jackie pointed out. I remember when I was younger I had to use one as a back back. It sucked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even think of that." Alana admitted before pulling the pillowcase from the pillow. "This will work perfectly." She smiled excitedly, jumping off her bed, Alana walked back to her dresser and began to open the top drawer

~BANG!~

Both girls jumped as the door was harshly kicked in. Standing in the now opened door way was a still angry looking Black. His hand clenched and unclenched into a fist repeatedly. His one visible eye locked on Alana alone. "Come!" He ordered gruffly and left no room for argument. That didn't stop Alana from just standing there

Black's eye narrowed before tightly snatching her wrist, dragging her out of the room. "H-Hey, Black what are you doing?" Jackie demanded as she hopped off the bed, starting towards the Warden.

"What the hell?! Let me go you j***!" Alana shouted and began punching his arm with her free arm. Black simply tightened his grip harshly for a moment, his way of telling her to stop, before shooting his head towards Jackie. "You, stay here." He demanded and continued to ruffly pull Alana out of the room and down one hall.

"Don't worry, my dear; he wont hurt her." White said as he seemed to appear out of no where behind Jackie

"Won't hurt her? he just man handled her out of the room!" Jackie protested, not at all disturbed by his sudden presence since he tends to do that whenever she's in the jail.

"Perhaps but he wont do anything worse than that. " He said with an insuring smile. "He's just upset that she'd decided to leave us for a while." He half lied. That was part of the reason Black was angry but there was another reason they didn't want Jackie to know

"It's not like she would never come back." Jackie argued. Alana told me herself that she didn't want to leave but I convinced her to go for at least a few days. His eye rolls over to Jackie as a smooth smile curls his lips up.

"No, I believe she would come back in the end. Black, however, is a little harder to convince. Jackie, there was a reason we didn't want you to find her." He said and bent down, so he was looking her in the face without having to look down. "Joker doesn't like to share his toys and Alana is one of our favorites, right next to you." He purred and, reaching over gently took a strip of her black hair in his fingers

"I'm not a toy." She huffed, slapping his hand away. "And neither is Alana." Joker really p*** me off when he refers to people as 'toys' all the time. It's awful to treat people like a toy because toys are used and then thrown away. Never given a second thought after they are broken.

Sighing heavily, the Jester stood straight again and placed a hand on his hip like last time. "My dear, you misunderstand me when I say toy. I do not simply mean a kids toy, like this lion here." White started as he reached over and picked up the stuffed lion he had given Alana. "But more like a rare and precious item we want to treasure and protect from damage. Something that will never lose it's beauty even in age." He smiled sweetly down at you as he brought the lion up to his lips

"A flower won't bloom in darkness." I say, evenly staring at White. His eye tightened, recognizing immediately where I got that from.

"You've been spending too much time with Hatter if you are quoting him now." White counters, gently setting the lion down on the desk.

"Why would it matter who I quote? It's true." Jackie huffed, folding her arms across the chest.

"I thought you didn't like the Hatter? Especially after all he has done to you." He pointed out and lazily leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door. "Besides even in darkness you can find a light to where it can bloom." He gave a quot himself, chuckling and admiring the look on her face

"Hm." She hummed, not bothering of thinking of a response to him. How does he even want me to respond to that? "That doesn't make much sense."

"You're not thinking about it in the right way, that's why." he teased playfully, walking over and tapping the middle of her forehead. "Anyways, since I'm here, how about we have some fun? You still own me something for forgetting to get me anything while you had our little outsider with you." He suggested and gently gripped her chin in his hand

"I fixed the carousel for free though." She sad, surprised. He's still not satisfied even after that?

"Hmm~" he trailed off in fake thought , his hand pulling away chin to hold his own. "I suppose you did but do you really think that would be enough for not only stealing our outsider but kicking me as well?" he hummed, merrily smiling at her. "Oh! I know the perfect punishment!" He cheered and clapped his hands a few times. "Spend the night with me~"

"Night?" She asked, puzzled. As in card games? She heavily sighed as she looked over the grinning jester. Well, I will be losing a night of sleep but that's fine. I can always take a time change or two to catch up on my sleep. "Yeah, that's fine." She sighed.

"Perfect! Oh, I'm so glad to you agree XD." he cheerfully, excitedly grabbing your arm. "Where would you prefer to do it? I'm sure Alana wont mind if we borrow her bed since she'll most likely be with Black all night. Unless you want my room, of course." he thrilled as he pulled her into a sudden tight hug

Who knew he would be so excited to have a 'sleepover' I guess I could call it. She sighed and patted the mans back. He's nice to hug bc his back is nice and broad. "Honestly I think I prefer your room." Jackie said. If I think about it he would have more toys and games up there than here.

"If that's what my lady ways." he grinned and the walls of Alana's room melted and shaped into White's room. toys were piled in the room was colorful and toys were piled everywhere. "What should we play first? I keep the best games in my closet." He said as he dashed towards his closet and opened it

Jackie staggered back from the immense selection of toys. H-Holy c*** ... that's a TON of stuff! She watched as he pulled out and set aside certain games, many of which were unfamiliar to her and made two piles. She glanced over the two piles spying objects and games she's never seen before to the left and to the right were more familiar games such as monopoly, cards, and-

"Twister!" Jackie shouted, catching White's attention. "It's been forever since I'm seen one of these!" She grinned, trotting over and picking up the slightly worn box. So cool! And it looks like it's in pretty decent condition.

"Oh, really? Does that mean you'd like to play this game? It's been a while since I myself have played it since Black doesn't like this game all too much." He sighed sadly before smiling brightly. "Just let me clear a spot for us to play~" And with a snap of his fingers a couple piles of toys disappeared and White was able to set up the game

Jackie watched excited as he set up the game, setting up the spin board by the corner. She eagerly took her spot on the opposite side as White, eagerly looking at the spinner.

"Before we begin would you like to make this game a little more interesting?" White asked, a grin growing cheek to cheek

"Here, I'll spin." She excitedly says, bending over and flicking the arrow. She watches as it spins around and around, landing on left hand blue. "Left hand blue." She grinned.

"Very good, my dear~ " White sang and bend down to place his hand on the furthest blue. "Mind bringing the spinner to my free hand?" He asked as he had moved too far away to reach it. All for a good reason though, one he wouldn't reveal until later

"Ok." She excitedly said, setting the spinner beside him.


	2. Was it a Mistake? 14 unfinished

"Alana."

A voice called out from the darkness. It sounded familiar but I couldn't fully comprehend who it could be. I was still very tired and not fully awake yet, so my brain was refusing to work properly. Oh well, I don't care who it was. I wasn't ready to get up yet. Maybe whoever it is will leave me alone once they see I'm trying to sleep.

"Alana."

The voice said again, this time closer to my ear. To my dismay, I could feel myself wake up the more the person called out to me. I still couldn't tell who was trying to wake me but now recognized the voice belonged to a man. But which man? It wasn't Nightmare, that much I could tell. I felt as though I was forgetting something simple and it made my head hurt.

Damn it, it's too early for this crap. Whoever that man is, why won't he leave me alone? Can't he see how tired I am? Or how I was purposefully trying to ignore him? Why won't he just let me sleep? Tightening my eyes, I snuggled deeper into my pillow and did my best to ignore the nagging feeling I knew this man in hopes he'd go away.

After a moment of silence I released a small sigh of relief. Did the man finally give up? Had he finally taken the hint and went away? Well, it's about time. Despite feeling like I was forgetting something important, including that I knew that man, I really couldn't care less. Once I wake up on my own accord I know I'll remember but, for now, all I wanted was to fall back asleep before my brain became too active. If that happened falling asleep would become impossible; no matter how tired I am. Unfortunately, my relief was short lived.

Just as I was starting to relax, I heard something shuffle nearby. _Very_ nearby. Before I could even guess what was happening I felt someone loom over me and warm breath on the side of my face.

"Alana, if you don't get up, I'm going to have to carry you." His now _very_ familiar voice smoothly whispered. Suddenly everything came flooding back.

I remembered being pulled into the forest by Ace. I remembered him ignoring my demands to let me go as he got us horribly lost. Lastly I remembered being forced to continue following him even after I was freed and eventually being forced to camp with him once it got dark.

Popping my eyes opened, I grimaced as the first thing I was undoubtedly greeted with was Ace's smirking face; only inches from my own. Upon seeing he was successful in waking me up, the man pulled back but it did little to help me feel better. _He_ was the reason I was so tired and remembering everything he put me through pissed me off. _This_ is what I had been forgetting and, though I hate the feeling, I wish it had stayed forgotten.

"What do you want? I was sleeping." I demanded, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Aw, don't be like that. The time period changed." He answered in that highly annoying playful whine of his. Hearing him talk like that right after waking up made me want to punch him but, fortunately for him, I lacked the energy to do so. So I settled for glaring at him.

"So?" I argued, not understanding his reasoning. I don't care what time of day it was; if I'm tired enough I can sleep even if the sun was shining directly on my face.

"So it's time to go. It's afternoon so there may be people walking around." He told me pointedly, as if I should have already known. My eye twitched but I didn't get a chance to respond as his smile changed and he continued. "I don't think you'd like that."

I have no idea if that was meant as some kind of threat or a warning but it sent a shiver down my spine regardless. Why is it that this man can make me feel so unnerved with just a smile? Well, it's not _just_ a smile. The tone he speaks in while smiling is downright creepy. This is the fourth time I couldn't tell if I was being threatened or not; and all four times he's had a smile on his face.

There was something just not right about him but I didn't want to sit here and figure it out. Though I was still tired I was now awake to the point that falling asleep was impossible. On the bright side that meant I could finally attempt to make my way back to the town. I vaguely remember Nightmare giving me directions so I just had to figure out where East is and get away from Ace. Hmm, I wonder if I can navigate by the position of the sun; otherwise I'm pretty much screwed.

"Alright, fine. I'm getting up." I responded tiredly and yawned as I stretched my arms above my head. I'm unsure if my unease had shown on my face but, if it had, Ace didn't mention it and I watched as a pleased smile quickly lit up his face.

"Great! I'll wait outside." He chirped and turned his back on me but continued to look at me over his shoulder. "Don't take too long, or I may have to come get you."

He said it in such a cheerful tone but I knew it had to be a threat. I didn't get a chance to respond as he then turned his head away from me and left me alone in the tent. Once he could no longer see me, I gave into my body's urges to shudder.

* * *

Well, inspiration did strike for a bit, and I still know the plot i want to go with, but I just haven't been inspired as of late. I hope this doesn't get people's hope up but also somewhat satisfies them


	3. A Friend in Need chapter 3 preview

This is a spoiler if you plan to read my Friend in Need story once it's ready to post. I already fixed up chapter 1 (It's nearly 950 words longer from when I posted it in the last "chapter" here) and finished chapter 2. This is all I have so far for chapter 3; I need to figure how to continue it, a good opening line. I may also add more to Nightmare's point of view later on.

* * *

 **Nightmare's P.O.V**

It had been a few hours since Alana entered Avery's room and she had not yet come out. Nor have the dogs. I had sent one of my workers an hour earlier to give them food but otherwise left them alone. As for myself I had returned to my office.

Though I wanted to, I knew better than to stay. Avery wasn't dreaming so I couldn't talk to her and there wasn't much I could do to put Alana's mind at ease. She was already so worried about her friend that, if I said the wrong thing, I feared making her worry worse. Besides, though I detested doing it, I had paper work that needed done. With Gray in such a bad mood, I'd hate to have that anger directed towards me.

Just like Alana's thoughts suggested, his smoke didn't have any effect in making him feel better. I'm not surprised. Avery is the one his clock fell for. I don't need to read his mind to know that. Nor do I need to read his mind to know he feels responsible for her getting this sick. He blames himself for not forcing her to stay in bed or see a doctor sooner. Sadly, even if we managed to force her to go to a hospital earlier on, nothing would change. Avery would still be sick and-

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, unwilling to finish my thought. Looking next to me I saw Gray standing against the wall, unaware that I had stopped working. His eyes glared daggers at the space in front of him and I noticed his left hand continually clench and unclench. His thoughts were still blocked from me but I knew him well enough to know he wanted to hurt someone. Hmm, perhaps I should summon Ace. Then again, that'd spell more trouble than just giving Gray a outlet for his anger.

I blinked slowly when the sky outside my window shifted into night. Ah, I didn't get my quota for the time period finished again. Damn. Now Gray was going to go all tyrant on me later on. I looked back over to Gray as I heard him sigh and silently echoed it with one of my own. Well running to hide can wait until later. Right now our priority is how to help Avery.

"Gray, go check on Avery. Those dogs will probably need to go out by now as well." I ordered, sitting forwards so I could place my elbows on my desk. I stiffened at the intensity of his stare when he turned to meet my eye but managed to retain my composure.

"Of course, Lord Nightmare." He grumbled and left the room without another word. I waited until the door closed behind him to shiver. Damn he's scary when angry.


	4. YouTuber, Kind of, and HNKNA game

So, aside from lack of inspiration, one of the biggest reasons I haven't posted stories is I am playing the HNKNA game. I managed to buy it before it was taken off the app store and have been making playthroughs on YouTube. It's actually gotten me quite a number of subscribers and I went from 46 to 213. The translation of the app version isn't very good (it's understandable but pretty bad in places) but a lot of fun and, even though I've already played them, I'm unlocking new scenes I haven't seen before. The routes I got finished are, in order

Boris

Gowland

Vivaldi

Blood

Ace

Julius

Both Gowland and Vivaldi had been completely blind to me, as i hadn't played their routes before. Next on my list is the Twins but I have been replaying the Prologue and Hatter Mansion first because; I downloaded the PC version ^^ The English Patch for it isn't finished but it has enough done to let me do that much. Unfortunately the Twin's route isn't translated yet so that I can't do. Oh, and if you are interested in the game, visit me in YouTube. I can't remember in which video but I did add the link to download the game in one of them... I think. Anyways, that's it. My YouTube account is HidanKitten32


	5. Joker no Kuni no Alice fan game

Still nothing done, I'm sorry to inform. However my friend is updating the Joker game she's made for me ^^. If she doesn't mind I'll be posting a playthrough on my YouTube Channel; which has grown rather big (nearing 400 subs) since I started posting the HNKNA mobile game playthroughs. As for an update on that I've finished a route for everyone and have started replays and some of the Anniversary version. I only have Gowland made on that so far, as well as all (But Julius) territory prologues. If you are interested in watching any of the videos my account name, which has been changed since my last update on it, is HNKNAChick52.


	6. Was it a Mistakes Deleted scene

I found this in a private message chain. It's something I was considering doing before I ended up writing what I did in the story. This takes place before Alana wakes up to Boris in the room and, as this was only an idea, this is all I have done

* * *

Nightmare glanced down as he secretly watched another one of Alana's dreams. The girl was completely unaware that she had fallen asleep reading one of her books. Like last time this dreamed looked more like a memory and the man wouldn't be surprised if it was. Like he promised, however, the incubus made sure to block the memory of her family's murder from her subconscious mind. He felt a bit guilty that he couldn't completely block her memory like he did with Alice. Although he knew that it was one of the many risks from allowing Peter to bring in a random girl. However, that didn't mean there wasn't anything he could do to help.

Nightmare was also aware of what happened with Alana earlier in the day. He couldn't say he approved of her thieving ways but the incubus knew there wasn't much he could do about it. His physical form was in Clover and all he could do now was scold her. However Nightmare planned to make Alice forget about the money Alana gave her to pay for her stolen banana. He wasn't ready for the girl to realize Alana was from the future; it could cause way too many problems. Instead it was better for Alice to believe the other girl was just from a different culture and country.

The dream the demon was watching took place in a city. Cars, more modern than the ones in Alice's time, zoomed past on a black road. People of all ages walked in both directions on the sidewalk, some of which were even walking dogs. Alana was leaning against a lamp post, her hands shoved in her pants pockets as she watched the others walk by. No one seemed to pay any attention to the girl, not even when she pulled herself away from the lamppost and bumped into a man. As she walked away Nightmare, from his hiding spot, frowned as Alana held up wallet to her face, one that obviously didn't belong to her. It seemed she's been a thief for a while now


	7. Was it a Mistakes Continuing chapter 14

He said it in such a cheerful tone but I knew it had to be a threat. I didn't get a chance to respond as he then turned his head away from me and left me alone in the tent. Once he could no longer see me, I gave into my body's urges to shudder. **How** can someone so cheerful and peppy be so frightening? I thought that kind of thing only existed in horror movies or... serial thought put a shiver down my spine but I forced myself to shake it off as I slipped out of the sleeping bag.

Well, whatever Ace's true intentions were, I didn't plan on sticking around to find out. I just wanted to get up and get out of here. The sooner I could do that the sooner I could ditch the creep. Preferably before he does something that makes me want to hurt him or, if his intentions _were_ less than friendly, before he could hurt me. Fortunately I had slept in my clothes. So the only things I had to do were grab my sandals and reattach my dagger to my hip; which I had hidden within the sleeping bag so Ace wouldn't steal it.

"Oh, that was fast." Ace blinked when I stepped out of the tent in just a matter of seconds. "I thought I'd have to come get you for sure."

"I slept in my clothes. All I had to do was grab my sandals; how long did you think that would take?" I asked grumpily, rubbing my eyes as the rays of the sun harshly greeted me. Ugh, this is why I usually wait inside my tent when I wake up in the mornings; first morning rays suck.

"I'd thought you'd fall back asleep and that I'd need to carry you." He bluntly answered with a large grin spreading on his face. I expressed a shiver as I caught an undertone of disappointment in his voice, as if he had _wanted_ to carry me. Before I could retort that I'd never let that happen, Ace laughed and flashed me a thumbs up.

"I must be a pretty good motivator."

 **Time Skip**

Fallen twigs and branches snap under my feet as I made my way through the forest. Chipmunks and squirrels scampered across the ground looking for food, some already making their way back to the trees they lived in. A few birds were even singing in nearby trees, though some flew away when I came too close to their liking.

In any other situation I'd have found this really relaxing. I really do love nature and if I had access to plumbing and easy access to food, I would have lived in forests back home. The only thing I'd have to deal with were the animals and occasional hikers. The hidden space in the park I was living now, or had been until I had been kidnapped, was as close as I would have ever gotten to something like that, though. It might have been excluded and no one bothered me nor knew I was there, but it was noisy.

Anyways, as I said, in any _other_ situation I would have found this really relaxing. The reason I couldn't now? Well, simply put, despite my best efforts I hadn't been able to get away from Ace. Ditching him was so much harder than I thought it be. Unlike last time he didn't forcefully pull me along but managed to convince me to follow him.

"Careful Alana, if you fall too far behind the bears are going to get you." Ace called, grinning at me from over his shoulder when he noticed I was falling behind.

* * *

Yay, the most inspired I've been in a while. Not sure how long this will go, though. I'm still working on stuff before the time skip. Originally I was going to end it before she stepped out of the tent but decided I wanted some more dialogue first. How in the first paragraph is bolded because that's where the new stuff starts


	8. Anniversary no Kuni no Alice the game

So still no chapter and I haven't written anything new since the 1,000 words for the chapter. I'm not sure when I'll ever get that done :(. Inspiration just isn't sticking how it used to and I'm becoming unhappy with my older work; which I still also haven't re-edited yet, though i got some stuff written down.

Anyways, the reason I'm making this is to alert everyone that, while I haven't been working on my stories, I'm still making the playthroughs. Everyone in the mobile app has a complete route and 3 characters have a reply for a better ending. I just a few days ago finished Ace's PC stay route too. For those that don't even know what the game is, it's a novel based game that has choices which effect what happens in the story, including which ending you get. If you are interested please go find me at HNKNAChick52.


	9. I FOUND THE MOVIE

Still haven't written anything in a while, sorry. I'm making this update to inform people I've found and uploaded the Movie to my youtube channel. I can't send links here but, if you are interested, please go visit HNKNAChick52. Go watch it; the only people that don't show up are Gray and Pierce. Joker on the other hand... XD Joker has a good few scenes :P I love seeing him animated


	10. Unfinished One shot with Alana and Joker

It's unfinished as of right now but this is a scene of my kidnapped OC from Broken Altercations finding out the truth behind why Joker killed her friends and that she wasn't the only one left alive. I do want to finish eventually, and I have a footnote to follow. It's just how to word it all

* * *

Alana's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat as she looked over to her kidnappers; eyes widening. T-three? D-did they say _three_? But then that meant... Instantly Alana felt her heart begin to race and her fingers trembled very slightly as they grasped the blanket. It's wasn't an action that went unnoticed by the men but rather one ignored in favor to her expression of shocked surprise.

"Three?" She asked, her voice the calmest it's been every since she woke up in this bedroom. The man standing closest to her nodded, the bells on his jester hat making light jingling sounds.

"Yes." He confirmed, an unsettling grin on his face as he nonchalantly placed a fist on his hip. Alana's heart gave another sharp jerk and her mind began racing in that second. Then that means... but who?!

"A whore, a dunderhead jock and the insufferable know it all that sold you out. Keh, to think that by telling us you had our masks it would have had us spare him." The other man, who looked completely identical to the first with the exception of his warden uniform, sneered. His twin gave a small nod, though his smile didn't drop even a little. Rather, if anything, it became darker.

"We were quite grateful for the information but to sell out one's friend like that..." He trailed off, simply finishing with a small chuckle. Alana felt her face pale at this realization but the sense of fear at Zane's betrayal was over taken by another. Relief.

"So not a drunk singing stupid songs?" She asked, well more like demanded; needing confirmation. The two looked slightly confused by the question, the warden one having an eyebrow raised.

"No, I think we'd remember that." The Jester said, his smile having dropped from the confusion. Their confusion becomes even more pronounced as Alana's body sags forwards and she releases a heavy, relieved sigh; mumbling something both barely miss.

"You seem rather relieved despite most of your friends being dead. Were you hit in the head?" Black insulted, his hands placed on his hips as he leans forwards. A small frown tugged at Alana's lips at his statement but she kept her head down and away from his gaze.

"Technically they weren't really my friends." The girl replied, feeling a bit of guilt form in her stomach as she continued to stare at her blanked legs. "I was only associated with them because my best friend knew them."


	11. Unfinished One shot part 2

It's still not done, and I haven't really worked on it since, I have a little more done and edited. rewrote some parts I already made

* * *

Alana's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat as she looked over to her kidnappers; eyes widening. T-three? D-did they say _three_? But then that meant... Instantly Alana felt her heart begin to race and her fingers trembled very slightly as they grasped the blanket. It wasn't an action that went unnoticed by the men but rather one ignored in favor to her expression of shocked surprise.

"Three?" She asked, her voice the calmest it's been ever since she woke up in the bedroom. The man standing closest to her nodded, the bells on his jester hat making light jingling sounds.

"Yes." He confirmed, an unsettling grin on his face as he nonchalantly placed a fist on his hip. Alana's heart gave another sharp jerk and her mind began racing in that second. Then that means... but who?!

"A whore, a dunderhead jock and the insufferable know it all that sold you out. Keh, to think he believed that by telling us you had our masks we'd spare his life." The other man, who looked completely identical to the first with the exception of his warden uniform, sneered. His twin gave another small nod, though his smile didn't drop even a little. Rather, if anything, it became darker.

"We were quite grateful for the information but to sell out one's friend like that..." He paused, hanging his head very slightly as he closed his eye and laughed. When he opened it again it flashed with dark amusement. "Well, I suppose in desperation one will do just about anything to stay alive. Isn't that right, Alana?"

Alana shuttered as she felt a cold shiver shoot down her spine. Her fingers tightened their grip on the blanket and she turned her head to avoid the creepy gaze. Despite dressing as a jester, and neither having a temper nor speaking crudely like his twin, out of the two, he scared her the most. At that exact moment, however, she wasn't sure what bothered her more; the redheaded jester or that they revealed Zane had tried to trade his life for hers. In the end it didn't really matter all that much as the sense of fear and betrayal was overtaken by another. Relief.

"So _not_ a drunk singing stupid songs?" She asked, more like demanded, as she turned her gaze back to the men. Just to be safe, she made sure to mostly focus on the warden.

For a brief moment neither men responded. They just stared at the girl as looks of confusion crossed their faces. It wasn't just her question that caught them off guard but her reaction as well. She seemed... so desperately hopeful and relieved. It wasn't what they had been expecting when they decided to tell her the truth. The two glanced at each others before back at Alana; the Warden having raised an eyebrow.

"No, I think we'd remember that." The Jester said, both his smile and hand having dropped from the confusion. Their confusion becomes even more pronounced as Alana's body sagged forwards and she released a heavy, relieved sigh; mumbling something both barely miss.

"You seem rather relieved despite most of your friends being dead. Were you hit in the head?" The Warden insulted, his hands placed on his hips as he leaned forwards. A small frown tugged at Alana's lips at his statement but she kept her head down and away from his gaze.

"Technically they weren't really my friends." The girl replied, feeling a bit of guilt form in her stomach as she continued to stare at her blanketed legs. "I was only associated with them because my best friend knew them."

"Oh?" The Jester asked, a bit taken aback by her bold and honest statement. A second later his smile from before returned and a chuckle floated past his lips.

"Even if you weren't close to them, to boldly claim that you don't care that three others died... that's rather cold of you, my dear." He trailed off with a sickening purr. Toward his accusation, Alana's hands tightly squeezed the blanket and her teeth clenched together. When she lifted her head she was glaring.

"I didn't say that I don't care!" She growled, her voice raised but not enough to be considered a shout.


	12. Status on stories

I heavily apologize to people who are waiting for new chapters for my stories. I have had strong writers block and a lack of inspiration lately. I know the direction I want my stories to go but can't find my wording or the motivation to write. Was it a Mistake has been started and is over 2,000 words long; a preview to it is posted here. It is on pause for now since I'm not sure how to get to where I want it to go. As for Broken Altercations, I got a message asking for it to be continued so that's what I am working on. It's coming slowly, as I'm still struggling with my motivation and writers block issues, but I have just over 1,000 words written for it so far. It deals what happens between Black and Alana. I'm not going to show everything like I've done with other stories recently but I want to show a little of what I've worked on so far. To prevent spoilers for people who don't like them, and rather read the story as a whole, I put the 'preview' a distant down.

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

Black briskly crossed his arms, trying extremely hard to suppress the extreme rage he was feeling. If it were anyone else standing in front of him it was very likely bones would be broken and blood would be spilled. As upset as the Warden was with Alana, however, it wasn't to the point where he wanted to beat her; or hurt her at all. While her wanting to leave was a factor in his anger, just as White knew, it was what just recently happened that made it much worse.

Ace got lost; _again_! As good of an idea as it sounded at the time, Black knew the dunderhead knight couldn't be relied on. When the man turned up back at the circus, Joker wasn't sure he was more amazed or enraged. He had failed at getting to Alana before she returned yet found his way back within record time. Of course Ace had found his way back by accident rather than intentionally, so that did lessen the amazement in the feat. As did the knight's happy go lucky attitude about the whole situation.


	13. Broken Altercations half way done

It's coming really slow but I want to let people waiting that the chapter for Broken Altercation is coming. I'm officially over the 2,500 mark. It may still not be out for a while because I am also wanting to work more on the game play videos. I'm finally at a point where I can do Nightmare's route but I only got one video recorded for that. If that's something you are interested in go to my YouTube Channel HNKNAchick52. If you'd like a preview to where I am in writing the chapter I'll post one below but a distance down so people who don't want spoilers won't get it.

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

"Joker! _Please_ get off of me."

"...Then swear you'll come back." I mumbled, refusing to budge and kept my eye closed. I felt Alana stiffen under me and, even without looking at her, I could tell she was shocked. Heh, from the sounds of it, I even made her heart skip a beat.

"What... what are you talking about?" She hesitated and I frowned. Don't tell me she _already_ forgot our earlier conversation. She's not _that_ stupid. Though I suppose it's possible that I may have jumbled her brain a bit after forcing her on the couch with me.

"Swear you'll come back to the prison. To me." I clarified, unable to hold it in any longer. At the moment I didn't care if she realizes what I meant by that; I just don't want her to leave forever.

To my surprise, yet pleasure, Alana's form relaxed. She sighed but otherwise didn't try to push me off anymore. Her hand was still touching my back but it too had stopped it's patting. That disappointed me a bit, as I had gotten used to the sensation, but I was happy she was finally staying still like I wanted her to be.

"You idiot. I already told you that it wasn't as if I'd never come back. I live here." She answered and pinched the spot she was touching. I could tell she wasn't trying to hurt me but I still curled my spine and pushed against her until she let up. When she did I couldn't keep in my satisfied sigh as I returned to relaxing against her.


	14. Broken Altercations everything so far

I'm going through some things recently. Most of it emotional and I'll spare the details. It's just making it hard to stay inspired and motivated. When I do get motivated it involves a different topic. So I Haven't worked on this in weeks, or even on the game itself in a while now. I really am sorry for those waiting. I wish I could have a endless supply of inspiration, motivation and confidence. So please forgive me, this is everything I have of my next Broken Altercations chapter as of right now

* * *

 **Alana's P.O.V**

My heart raced as Black forced me through the prison, pulling me in a direction I didn't recognize. Instead of cells there were doors, and the scattered toys had become a lot more scarce. I realized rather fast that this must be the rest of Joker's living quarters but, in all my time of gaining freedom from my room, I've never come this way. I've never had to; I have my own bathroom and I don't use the kitchen for myself.

So needless to say I was rather scared at that moment. Not only did I have I no idea where Black was taking me but it had been a while since he's been so rough with me. Since _either_ Joker has been rough with me, actually. What made this situation worse was that Black wasn't speaking. He hadn't said a word since ordering Jackie not to follow us; not even to snap at me as I continued struggling. That alone set a shiver down my spine and I became even more determined to pull away from the redheaded man.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded, doing my best to mask my fear with anger as I once again tried to pull myself from his grip. Like before, my attempts proved fruitless though this time I managed to hold back my cry of pain as Black once again tightened his grip and gave me a hard yank as we approached a heavy wood door.

Without stopping, Black kicked the door open and I cried out as he threw me in. I stumbled a few steps but managed to catch myself before I could hit the floor. Wincing under my breath, I gently rubbed my sore wrist and spun around to glare at my attacker. My breath quickly got caught in my throat and I took a step backwards as I noticed him at the door; his back to me as he not only shut it but locked it behind him.

He _locked_ it. I was _locked_ in a room with a man who, at this moment, was really scaring me. A man who has hurt me in the past and just manhandled me from my room. A cold shiver shot down my spine and I just barely kept myself from flinching as Black turned to face me. His expression was cold and his hand had balled into a tight fist; making flexing motions like it did when he burst into my room. The fact that he continued to stay silent made it worse and I swallowed as I felt my throat become dry. Well, if he won't say anything I suppose I should; I _won't_ let him know just how much he's scaring me.

"What's your problem? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I demanded, my voice betraying how longing I was. Seriously, I almost thought Black would be happy to get rid of me considering everything that's happened between us.

"Alana." Black finally spoke and my heart fluttered at how soft his voice was. It _completely_ contrasted with his current appearance; which looked as if he was trying very hard to hold something back. As if to confirm this thought, the man tsked angrily and his eyes hardened as he then glared at me.

"You're not leaving." He growled and my heart tightened. Fighting back a shaking breath I shot a glare at the man, but it was weak; my expression faltering as I continued trying to hide my fear.

"You _can't_ make me stay; not anymore." I declared bravely, my hand balling into a tight fist. "I may not understand the rules of this world but Jackie has explained that you're breaking them by forcing me to stay here. I want to leave and explore."

After that, rather than wait for his response or watch his reaction, I took the opportunity to see exactly where Black had brought me. To my surprise I saw it was a bedroom. Like the rest of the prison, the floor was stone, though like my room, it was smoother than what made up the halls. _Unlike_ what my room had, however, a large red rug covered most of the floor. The bed was also much bigger than mine; being king sized and draped in dark reds, grays and blacks. To one side of the bed sat a large desk while a dresser was on the other side. In front of the bed, facing an unlit fireplace, was a large red cough.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud, speaking more to myself rather than asking Black for conformation. I think it was rather obvious where he had taken me so I suppose my real question was _why_ he had taken me here.

 **Third person P.O.V**

Black briskly crossed his arms, trying extremely hard to suppress the overwhelming rage he was feeling. If it were anyone else standing in front of him it was very likely bones would be broken and blood would be spilled. As upset as the Warden was with Alana, however, it wasn't to the point where he wanted to beat her; or hurt her at all. While her wanting to leave was a factor in his anger, just as White knew, it was what just recently happened that made it much worse.

Ace got lost; _again_! As good of an idea as it sounded at the time, Black knew the dunderhead knight couldn't be relied on. When the man turned up back at the circus, Joker wasn't sure if he was more amazed or enraged. He had failed at getting to Alana before she returned on her own yet found his way back within record time. Of course, Ace had found his way back by accident rather than intentionally, so that did lessen the amazement in the feat. As did the knight's happy go lucky attitude about the whole situation. Oh he apologized profoundly but did so in explaining how he decided to take what he thought were shortcuts and all the misfortunes he had to endure.

Black wanted so badly to wring the idiot's neck, as well as do so much more. He would have done so too, if White hadn't stopped him. Though it was no real secret to how dangerous Joker actually was, the Jester didn't want blood splattered on the ground so close to a show. Plus he much rather not have his counterpart die at the moment. As strong as they were, Ace held a much higher chance of killing the Warden than being killed himself. That wasn't to say White _wasn't_ angry about the situation, he was just smarter and in more control of his actions.

As if things weren't already bad enough, they became much worse as a few prisoners managed to escape their cells. With both Alana and Jackie still in the prison. With how vengeful the prisoners could be, Joker knew there was a high chance they'd try to do something to the girls if they found them. Though Joker truly believed that the rule breakers were smart enough _not_ to enter the living quarter the desire of revenge can distort common sense.

Fortunately, as Ace was already there, Joker sent him to deal with the escapees while he went to check on the outsiders. Both decided that, until it was safe, they'd take the girls to their rooms to keep a closer eye on them for extra protection. While White was gentle in his approach and even gave Jackie a choice, Black didn't. Still fuming over what happened in a course of a couple time periods, he couldn't suppress his rage and he, as Jackie put it, _manhandled_ Alana out of her room all the way to his; which was where they were now.

For the first little while, Black didn't answer Alana's question. He simply watched her look around his room in silence. His fingers dug into his arm as his irritation became stronger while the seconds ticked by and, more than once, he had to bite the inside of his cheek. There was so much he wanted to tell her; so much more he wanted to say. Yet, due to his own pride, he couldn't bring himself to do so. This only caused him even more irritation so, when Black finally spoke, he did so with a huff.

"My room." The Warden grumbled, making his way towards his couch. He flopped down on it heavily, laying himself down so he faced the back of it. "Now shut the fuck up, I'm tired."

"What the hell?" Alana demanded, perplexed as she stared at the redheaded man. Oh no, there was no way she was going to let him get away with essentially kidnapping her only to then ignore her. Feeling what remained of her fear turn into pure irritation, Alana marched over to the couch and smacked him on the arm.

"Get the hell up! You're the one that brought me here. Don't you dare try to avoid the situation by pretending to sleep." She demanded, feeling even more ballsy as she then leaned over so she could peer at his face. This turned out to be a mistake.

In a blink of an eye, Black's arm shot out and wrapped around the girl's stomach. Alana barely had time to gasp as she was yanked down and somehow found herself laying next to him; her now being the one against the back of the couch. For a brief moment the girl just blinked, completely stunned by what just happened. Upon regaining her composer, Alana wiggled her arms to shove the redhead away but found herself pinned under him as he moved his head over her chest. This caused Alana's face to flush and her struggle increased.

"Black-!"

"Alana." The Warden cut off, his voice so soft that it stunned the girl not only into silence, but completely creased her struggling. Moving her head as much as she was able, Alana's green eyes met with his single red one. Instantly a cool shiver shot down her spin and her heart throbbed at how soft it became.

"Just … Be quiet." The man continued, his voice so soft it was basically a whisper. Perhaps it was a whisper.

"Uh..." Alana was lost for words. Black had never done something like this before. Well, at least not so gently; though she did consider this very different from the times he's pinned her to her bed. Alana's heart fluttered away in her chest as the color on her face got darker. Just what was he doing?

 **Black's P.O.V**

I let out a small sigh, pleased that Alana was finally being obedient, and closed my eye as I continued listening to her heart. It truly is such a intoxicating sound; one that should not exist in this world. It's dangerous and can drive those who experience it mad. Outsiders as a whole are dangerous and cause mayhem where ever they go. It's better if they were killed or locked up so they can't cause trouble. Yet I'd be a fucking idiot if I didn't admit I could see the appeal. Especially with Alana. Her heart, face and even her body is so much more enjoyable while it is functioning. It's no wonder the shitty Jester kept us from killing her back then.

"Black, get off, you're heavy." Alana complained, interrupting my thoughts. Somehow she managed to free one of her arms and began to smack me in the back, but I didn't let it bother me. Though still rather upset, the sweet sound of her heart radiating through me had calmed me a great deal. I didn't give a shit if she was getting uncomfortable. She's soft, warm and I wasn't done listening; so she'll just need to put up with it.

"Black, I said get off! You're hurting me." She demanded, her form squirming even harder under me. I frowned but reluctantly shifted myself just enough so I wasn't crushing her other arm; which I'm guessing is what she was talking about. I then smirked when she grunted in annoyance but otherwise returned to focusing on listening to the sweet sound inside her chest.

Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump.

The sound filled my ears and shot down my spine, giving me chills. Inhaling, I let the breath roll off my shoulders: taking all the tension from the previous hours with it. Alana truly is very comfortable and warm. I... really like it. And I _don't_ want it to leave me. _Ever_. Keeping my eye closed, I continued to listen to Alana's heart pound inside her chest, enthralled by the changing speeds. Her smacking, which in actuality felt like tapping with her pathetic strength, began to feel good and a small hum found it's way past my lips before I could even attempt to contain it.

"Joker! _Please_ get off of me!"

"...Then swear you'll come back." I mumbled, refusing to budge and kept my eye closed. I felt Alana stiffen under me and, even without looking at her, I could tell she was shocked. Heh, from the sounds of it, I even made her heart skip a beat.

"What... what are you talking about?" She hesitated and I frowned. Don't tell me she _already_ forgot our earlier conversation. She's not _that_ stupid. Though I suppose it's possible that I may have jumbled her brain a bit after I forced her on the couch with me.

"Swear you'll come back to the prison. To me." I clarified, unable to hold it in any longer. At the moment I didn't care if she realized what I meant by that; I just don't want her to leave forever.

To my surprise, yet pleasure, Alana's form relaxed. She sighed in clear annoyance but otherwise stopped trying to push me off of her. Her hand was still touching my back but it too had stopped it's patting. That disappointed me a bit, as I had gotten used to the sensation, but I was happy she was finally staying still like I wanted her to.

"You idiot. I already told you that it wasn't as if I'd never come back. I live here." She answered and pinched the spot she was touching. This hurt more than her smacks did but not by much, so I simply just curled my spine and pushed against her until she let up. When she did I couldn't keep in my satisfied sigh as I returned to relaxing against her.

"Good. You better bring back some fucking good sweets." I growled, recalling the candy I got not too long ago. Most of it was still untouched, seeing as I hadn't really had the time to eat it yet. When I do get around to it, however, that puny bag will likely only last me a few minutes. I'm _going_ to need more.

"You already have a mountain of sweets! Why not try eating a apple or a carrot instead." Alana bristled. I scoffed, about to retort that that small bag of candy barely qualified as a mountain but was stopped as she groaned and returned to trying to shove me off of her. "And stop using me as a pillow! I'm stiff and uncomfortable."

"Too bad. I _am_ comfortable so live with it." I grumbled and shifted even more of my weight on her, though was careful to avoid hurting her. A small chuckle rumbled in my chest as she whimpered and returned to pinching me.

"Tell you what." I offered, rolling my shoulders and curling my spine to shake off her hand again. "If you agree to sleep with me then I'll get off."

 **Alana's P.O.V**

My eyes widened and a hot blush flooded my face as I stared at the redhead in utter shock. Though being called crude names by this man was nothing new to me, I couldn't believe what he just suggested. He's teased me for being a virgin in the past, but never like this. And to say it as if he really thought he was doing me a favor? What the actual hell?! Clenching my teeth together I grunted and, though my previous attempts were utter failures, shoved at him with all my might.

"I am _not_ that kind of woman! Get the fuck off of me!" I snarled, my heart pounding heavily in my chest from a mix of anger, fear and embarrassment. I don't care if this gets him angry, I wasn't going to let him get away with making such a crude suggestion.


End file.
